1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method for forming a semiconductor device and more particularly relates to a method for forming capacitors of a memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As DRAMs increase in memory cell density, there is a continuing challenge to maintain sufficiently high storage capacitance despite decreasing cell area. Additionally, there is a continuing goal to further decrease cell area. The principal way for increasing cell capacitance is through cell structure techniques. Such techniques include three-dimensional cell capacitors, such as trenched or stacked capacitors. Moreover, the container structure can be classified as cylinder type or pedestal type structure. This invention concerns stacked capacitor cell constructions, including, what are commonly known as pedestal container stacked capacitors.